


L'accoglienza di un sorriso

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Children, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Melancholy, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Un piccolo momento tra due bambini in un mondo di adulti che non conoscono pietà né empatia nei loro confronti. Tutto quello che hanno sono loro stessi e la possibilità di confortarsi a vicenda
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	L'accoglienza di un sorriso

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda – Marica Heather-chan Gravano  
> Prompt: Altalena  
> Titolo: L’accoglienza di un sorriso  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi: Shun e Hyoga  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, angst

**L’ACCOGLIENZA DI UN SORRISO**

Gli mancava troppo. Era impossibile restare senza di lei, Hyoga non si sarebbe mai abituato, lo sapeva. Il senso di solitudine, in quel luogo che era una prigione all’interno del quale nessun adulto si era preso cura del suo dolore, si faceva, se possibile, sempre più opprimente.

E lui era troppo orgoglioso per lasciare che la sua sofferenza esplodesse di fronte a chi l’avrebbe umiliata e derisa, quello non l’avrebbe mai accettato.

Tutto quel che desiderava era un luogo solitario, isolato dal mondo, dalle urla, dai rimproveri, in cui versare lacrime in solitudine.

Anche in un luogo crudele come Villa Kido esisteva un simile angolo di pace, un piccolo giardino, che di solito era destinato a Saori, ma quando riusciva ad eludere la sorveglianza, in quei rari momenti in cui i ragazzi erano lasciati liberi da studio e massacranti allenamenti e Saori non era nei paraggi, Hyoga si recava lì, dove un’altalena oscillava leggera tra gli alberi e si sedeva sulla piattaforma di legno. Si faceva cullare da un piccolo movimento ondulatorio, immaginava che fosse la Mama a cullarlo così, abbassava il capo e piangeva. Un pianto muto, neanche liberare i disperati singhiozzi che gli avrebbero permesso di sfogarsi gli era permesso, troppo alto il rischio di essere udito e che la sacralità del suo dolore venisse infranta da chi nel cuore aveva solo pietra.

Quel giorno fece lo stesso.

Strinse i piccoli pugni sulle corde, lasciò che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance, diede qualche calcio ai ciuffi d’erba che riusciva a raggiungere con i piedi e rimase così, non sapeva neanche dire quanto a lungo.

Poi i suoi occhi bassi, annebbiati dalle lacrime, videro un’ombra allungarsi sul prato, una figura che si era avvicinata, silenziosa e si era fermata lì a pochi passi.

Hyoga tremò, sicuro che avrebbe ricevuto rimproveri, insulti, forse botte, non sarebbero state le prime da quando era arrivato lì, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo il suo cuore perse un colpo: si trattava di un misto di sollievo e, al contempo, imbarazzo per essere stato colto in un simile momento.

Shun…

Quell’esserino minuscolo che aveva scambiato per una bambina la prima volta, uno di tutti quei ragazzini che aveva scoperto trattarsi di suoi fratelli, colui che, fin dal primo giorno, aveva tentato di avvicinarsi a lui e con la determinazione data dalla sua dolcezza e dal suo desiderio di confortare la tristezza, aveva infranto le sue barriere.

Tra tutti, fu lieto che proprio lui lo avesse scoperto, ma da lì a vincere ogni disagio il passo era lungo. Non gli piaceva essere guardato in quel modo triste, non voleva suscitare compassione, eppure non riuscì a smettere di piangere, neanche quando i loro occhi si specchiarono gli uni negli altri.

Tirò su col naso, stupendosi perché non era in grado di distogliere il proprio sguardo da Shun.

Cosa stava facendo?

Gli stava chiedendo aiuto?

Shun fece qualche passo, i loro corpi si sfiorarono.

«Mi fai posto?» chiese con naturalezza.

Il sedile di legno era abbastanza lungo da poter accogliere i loro corpicini esili e Shun, soprattutto, era talmente piccolo e sapeva farsi ancora più piccolo quando era necessario. Hyoga scivolò su un angolo e Shun si sedette accanto a lui: stavano stretti, ma non era brutto, pensò Hyoga, c’era calore in quel contatto.

Il suo sguardo tornò a terra, la timidezza prese il sopravvento e la tristezza ancora si sfogava in lacrime silenziose.

Ma c’era qualcosa in quel calore, in quella mano che scivolò, un po’ timida ma coraggiosa, verso la sua, in quelle piccole dita che si intrecciarono alle sue, che lo spinsero a risollevare il viso, a scoprirsi ancora bisognoso di quegli occhi.

Diede retta al proprio impulso e trovò, ad accoglierlo, un sorriso bellissimo: lo fece piangere, ancora e ancora, perché solo un’altra persona sapeva sorridergli così, solo un’altra persona aveva quegli occhi…

Solo Shun, così piccolo, sapeva guardarlo come solo una madre avrebbe potuto.

E in quello sguardo non trovò pietà, lo spingeva a smettere di vergognarsi: in esso c’era solo complicità e bisogno di trovarsi proprio lì, con lui, lo faceva sentire accolto.

Hyoga, tra le lacrime, si scoprì a ricambiare il sorriso, a ricambiare l’intreccio delle loro dita e a mormorare il suo “grazie” in un soffio leggero.


End file.
